Fragile Lines
by the lola
Summary: Twelve pairings; five hundred words; the day before the final battle, the final battle, and the day after the final battle. PAIRING TWELVE : GINNY/HARRY
1. Draco and Hermione

**Draco/Hermione : Day before the Final Battle.**

* * *

Hermione walked along the bitterly cold corridor, no longer bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was allowed to feel broken - everyone was a little broken.

She stared at the blank wall ahead, knowing that she could make the Room of Requirement appear in a matter of seconds if she wanted to, but not really wanting to go inside because no one would have the right words to say - they would probably offer no words at all, actually. The only thing they would feel was awkward, and Hermione didn't want that.

They all needed her to be their rock, but little did they know how much she needed a rock of her own. Her inner turmoil was tearing her apart, with Ron and Harry horcrux hunting without her, the fact she'll probably never see her parents again, and then there was Draco.

The mere thought of Draco made her insides turn and a fresh batch of tears flow from her raw eyes. Their last conversation was constantly running through her mind and it was slowly killing her.

"_Draco please… you don't have to do this. You don't have to be this - I know that side isn't what you want."_

"_How do you know what I want? This side is what I want, it's what I have to want!"_

"_Please, don't be like this."_

"_How can you expect me to choose? If I choose them I loose you, but if I choose you I loose myself."_

"_It's not like that. I can help you - the order can help you!"_

"_We can't keep doing this."_

"_Doing what?"_

"_You know what. You know what I have to choose, and that it's not you."_

"_So that's it? After everything we've been through? Just like that?"_

"_You knew deep down that it was always going to end like this."_

And that conversation may have been five months ago, but it was engrained into her heart because they hadn't spoken since. They had shared a few awkward glares, but she could always feel his searing gaze on the back of her head and it was driving her absolutely crazy.

She viciously wiped at her eyes and told herself to man up right this instant, and as she stepped towards the stone wall she felt a hand grab at her wrist in a strong grip. She found herself being pulled into a corner that was hidden behind a huge column, and reflexively she whipped around and trained her wand on the persons neck.

Then she realized who it was.

"Granger, _they_ are coming here tomorrow and they plan to kill anyone who protects Potter. You need to tell him, _now!_" He whispered heatedly in a flurry of words.

"Oh, so it's Granger now? Why are you telling me this, and why should I believe you?" She replied, her chest heaving and the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Because I choose you." He grabbed her wrist again, tugging lightly.

"What if I don't want you to choose me? What are you doing?" She hissed, struggling in his grip and battling the tears that were prickling her eyes.

And he pushed her against the wall, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. "I had to do that - I haven't in so long and we could be dead this time tomorrow. Now _go!_ I'll find you, whatever happens, I'll find you."

* * *

A/N- As you guys can probably tell, this is going to be kind of AU. This will follow twelve various pairings on the day before the final battle, the day of the final battle, and the day after (four pairings for each day in total). I hope you like, my updates should be quite fast. Please don't forget to review! :)

Written for **The Speed of Lightning Competition **


	2. Voldemort and Bellatrix

**Bellatrix/Voldemort : The day before The Final Battle.**

Bellatrix walked past the vast room on her way downstairs just as she did everyday. But today she stopped, because something was different.

"My Lord… What is on your mind?" She stood behind her Lord as he stared out of one of the many gothic windows of Malfoy Manor.

"Nothing, Bellatrix. Leave." He didn't bother to look at her or wave her away, simply expecting her to immediately obey his orders.

"Do you grow weaker my Lord?" Bellatrix did not know what caused this sudden bravery and push to disobey his orders, but what she did know is that it could cost her greatly. She intended on speaking in her usual strong voice, but it came out in a mere weak whisper.

"Do not be ridiculous. Who are you to suggest that I would grow weak? Who on earth could make me weak?" He hissed, still not paying Bellatrix a look.

"Please, my Lord. I'm your most loyal servant - I know everything there is to know about you and I would risk my life for you. I can feel that there is something going on, so what is it?" Suddenly, she felt slightly stronger after reminding herself of the fact that she _was_ the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, and that meant something.

"We're attacking Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Why would we do that?"

"You know better than to question me Bellatrix. I want to end this once and for all - I deserve to have all the power and I will destroy Harry Potter!"

As the witch comprehended what her Lord was saying, she began to cackle maniacally. "Well in that case, I am more than willing to die for the cause if that's what it comes to." Her obsidian eyes twinkled as she thought about how proud her Lord would be if she died for him.

"I wouldn't let my most faithful servant die." He finally turned around, moving towards Bellatrix and taking a lock of her wild hair in his bony fingers.

She shuddered and her heart began to pump rapidly as a result of her closeness. "I would though… to protect you," She said, rather breathlessly.

"It is not I that needs protection Bellatrix," He rasped, tugging hard on her unruly curls and pulling her closer.

She gasped at the pleasure that shot through her body. "My… my Lord."

"I've always wanted this for us - I know that you have too, Bellatrix."

She gulped, barely able to hold herself up now, and nodded rapidly.

And he pushed her to the cold marble floor with force, before vanishing her clothes with his wand.

"My most faithful and loyal servant." He muttered as he bit down on her neck.

Barely able to speak she whispered, "Yours."

* * *

A/N- Well, I've never actually written Bellatrix/Voldemort, but I have to admit to loving it! How do you guys think I did with it? Coming up next is Blaise/Daphne. Review? :)


	3. Blaise and Daphne

**Daphne/Blaise : The day before The Final Battle**

Daphne was sat on the roof - her, Blaises' and occasionally Draco's spot of roof. It was perfect because she couldn't hear anything from there, and no one would ever notice her on this particular part. And on a hard day, she would simply shuffle through the window and sit on the roof until she felt a little better.

Today though, she didn't think she would ever feel better. She _knew_ what the Death Eaters' were going to do to her if Blaise didn't join them, yet he tried to keep her in the dark. She wasn't a child, she was obviously going to find out, and he couldn't just make this decision based on her! To be honest, the end of her life was no comparison to the loss of life Blaise would experience if he joined them, yet he did it anyway.

She'd made a conscious decision not to cry today - she always cried, and it drained her and made her feel so _weak_. But that was the problem, because everyone thought she was weak, and those vile people exploited that opinion! Ugh, how she hated them… how she hated herself.

Panic flooded her veins as she heard the window slide open, but panic was soon replaced with relief when she saw who it was.

"Daphne… it's really not safe to be up here, you know." Blaise scrunched his face up and moved to lay down next to the blonde witch.

"I'm well aware Blaise, but I really don't care. I need this place right now." She breathed the air in deeply, as she felt tears pricking her eyes.

"It's okay, Daph… you're allowed to be scared." He slid his arms around her shaking body.

She turned her face to look up at him. "Are you scared?" A stray tear escaped her watery eyes.

"I am practically living in fear. I'm going to have to _kill _tomorrow - they're going to make sure of it. Everyone is going to think I'm evil, one of _them_." His voice shook as he wiped the tear from her soft skin.

"But you're not evil. I know it and you know it… that's all that matters. Maybe, you won't have to kill anyone," She said, trying to sound positive but knowing she was lying.

"Of course I will. If I don't…" He shuddered at the mere thought.

"They'll kill me," She whispered, the stark reality hitting her as she said it aloud for the first time.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you." He kissed her on the forehead, feeling near tears himself.

"Everything's going to change tomorrow."

"Everything has to change at some point."

"There'll be something really beautiful for everyone at the end of this - I'm sure of it." She smiled a small but sweet smile.

"You think everything is beautiful, so I'm sure there will be."

"Promise me something Blaise?"

He looked towards her and frowned.

"Never ever leave me," She said, taking his large hand in her tiny one.

"I promise. I'll always be here."

But really, they both knew he was making a promise that he couldn't be sure he could keep.

* * *

A/N- Oh my wonderful Blaise and Daphne. What are you all thinking so far? Lucius & Narcissa next, pretty please drop me a review?


	4. Lucius and Narcissa

**Lucius/Narcissa : The day before The Final Battle**

Narcissa was in a contemplative mood. Her husband was a state today, and she wished to know why. But what was she told? To leave, for he would tell her later. She was his _wife, _he couldn't talk to her like that!

How did they get to this? Having the Dark Lord himself and many of his followers living in her house? She was sure her morality was rapidly being chipped away at, but then again… Blacks didn't have morality.

And her son - her baby, forced into this. He was dragged into it just as she was, and now it was he who had the weight of his family on his shoulders, rather than Lucius. She did worry for Lucius now though - he was not favored by the Dark Lord anymore and his health seemed to be declining, although it was most likely caused by the stress he was under.

He was not the same anymore - he snapped easily, his eyes were constantly lined by dark bags, new worry lines seemed to engrave his face daily, and he was forever preoccupied with dirty work for the Lord. But then again, she decided, no one was the same anymore.

She then heard the familiar dragging of his feet as he made same walk along the hallway as he did everyday - once he'd finished his 'jobs', and was completely and utterly exhausted. Satisfied that he was okay, she pulled back the white duvet and slid underneath it.

"Hello, my love." He rasped, his voice holding an incredibly weak quality to it.

"Are you going to tell me what all the hustle and bustle was about today then?" She watched as he stumbled out of his clothes and slipped into his silk pyjamas.

"The Final Battle is here. Hogwarts, tomorrow," He said, as he slid into bed.

Her eyes widened, and she wasn't sure she'd heard right. "It's going to be over?"

"Yes, everything will finally be over." He smiled as best he could.

"Am I actually required to go?" She frowned, desperately hoping she wouldn't have to witness all of that.

"I think you are. Don't you want to see this all end?" Lucius clambered into the bed, pulling the blankets tightly around himself.

"There's going to be a lot of blood spilt - children's blood. Just imagine if it were Draco - imagine if he gets killed." And then realization hit, because everything wasn't going to be perfect just because one side would win. There was going to be death, this was going to leave scars.

"Don't be ridiculous Narcissa, Draco won't die." He yawned and finally allowed his sore eyes to close.

"But still, other peoples children will. This is going to break us all." She gulped, knowing sleep would definitely not be paying her a visit this night.

"Not you, Narcissa. Nothing breaks you." He mumbled as sleep began to overcome him.

She wasn't sure about that - she didn't think she was as strong as he thought she was.

* * *

A/N- The day before the battle is now done! That just leaves eight drabbles to do… four hours of writing… *yawns* 57 hours (at the time I'm writing this) to finish this… if my maths is right (which at this time of the morning/night, it probably isn't.) I'm not too sure which pairings I shall do for the day of the battle. Definitely Theo/Luna… any other suggestions though guys? Right, rambling now. Review!


	5. Theodore and Luna

**Luna and Theodore : The Final Battle**

Theodore stared up at the sky as a bright light spread across it - a protective shield of some form, he assumed. Well, no protective shield was stopping them from getting in, but it least it gave them time… gave him time.

Because there was Luna. Witty Luna, caring Luna, kind Luna, beautiful Luna, just Luna. He needed to talk to her, to get her out of here and make sure she never looked back. But she wouldn't listen, would she? Because she was Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw, leading the DA, brave… and he was Theodore Nott - Slytherin, Death Eater, coward.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to find her, but he had to at least _try_ because he wasn't letting her die today. He didn't care what the cost would be - whether that meant his life or not.

So he pushed himself up off the common room floor, and found his legs could barely carry him under the weight on his shoulders - he could see the shield being fractured and he knew he had to find her soon but he didn't know _why_. What would he do? What would he say? He had no idea.

And then he spotted her dirty blonde hair - it had to be her. He shoved through the groups of frightened children in the hopes of catching up with her but she was running and she was fast, and he felt as if his legs might buckle at any moment.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to run as fast as he possibly could. She was getting closer, he could make out her whole body by this point. "Lu- Luna!" But his voice was hoarse and there was a constant hum of voices so there was no way she could have heard him.

Suddenly, Luna stopped. She didn't know why - there was no time for stopping now, but she felt _him. _It was always that way, and it scared her because she liked Neville… didn't she? Sure she could hear her name being called through all the mess, she turned around and knew she'd been right. Surely enough, Theodore Nott was racing towards her, looking pasty and exhausted but pushing on anyway.

And he was calling her name. Her heart squeezed and she wanted nothing more than to run away from him, but something was keeping her rooted to the ground and when he reached her, blue eyes locked on green and neither of them could get any words out.

"Theodore? What's wrong?"

He didn't know what to say… what was wrong?

"I think the Nargles have gotten into your head…" She frowned.

"Luna- I just- I…"

"Nargles, most certainly Nargles."

He shook his ragged black hair out of his face, frustrated, and desperately tried to find the right words. "I don't want you to die." Oh Merlin, they were certainly not the right words.

She looked around nervously at the waves of people, knowing standing here was doing nothing to help but not being able to drag herself away. "I have to go-"

"-No! You Can't…" He reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a nearby corner. "Please, Luna. Stay with me."

"I can't Theodore… neither can you. We both have sides to fight for," She said, her voice still dreamy, but holding an element of sadness.

"Then stick together with me here." His eyes beseeched to her.

"We're on different sides, Theodore. It's not simple, you know."

"But it is! I'd throw everything away for you-" He sighed angrily, his emotions finally getting the better of him.

"Everything?" She ventured, and as he nodded slowly she pressed a feathery kiss to his lips. "That much, Theodore?"

"That much. Everything."

* * *

A/N- This one is slightly longer. I don't know why, but it just wouldn't fit into 500 words! What do you all think of this? It was quite hard for me to come up with a reasonable ending, but I'm quite happy with this one I think. Up next? Hm… I think Molly and Arthur Weasley. Review!


	6. Arthur and Molly

**Molly/Arthur : The Final Battle**

"Another war, Arthur. I never thought I'd live to see this happen again." Molly sighed as she stared into the pot of food she was currently stirring.

"Molly, why are you cooking? We need to leave!" Arthur said in a panic. "It's here. The Final Battle is here."

Her eyes widened and she dropped her spoon to the floor. "What?"

"You heard me. Come on!" And he grabbed his wife's arm, pulling her into apparation.

* * *

"Arthur, we need to find the children… find them! I'll go and speak with the other Order members." Upon Arthur's hesitant look, she continued, "I'll be fine, just go, quickly!" She watched him walk away, with the thought that that could be the last time she saw him. Shaking the dark thoughts away, she forced herself to think positive.

* * *

She dueled desperately, but she couldn't quite keep her head in it because she was constantly trying to spot Arthur and the children. Arthur was always close by, but she had only seen Bill and Ginny so far… her motherly anxiety was kicking in strongly, and she could feel her magic getting weaker because of it.

Out the corner of her eye, she spotted Arthur dueling three men at once, so she risked everything by sending a stupefy towards the Death Eater she was currently dueling, and she ran across the hall towards her struggling husband.

"I would have been okay…" Arthur panted breathlessly, not having to look to know it was his wife who'd relieved him slightly.

"No you wouldn't. Admit you need help sometimes Arthur." And then they both dueled silently, defeating the three men within minutes.

* * *

"Mum… Mum…" Ginny said in a panicked voice, tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny, what is it? Ginevra! Talk to me!" Molly's heart rate sped up ridiculously and she thought she might faint. The world stopped spinning as Ginny explained what had happened to Fred, and the only thing that was really holding her up was Arthur.

"No- no. It's not true," She said in a monotone, not daring to let herself cry because all her other children needed her to hold them up just like Arthur was doing for her.

"Molly, come on." And Arthur led her over to their tearful children, and Fred - oh Fred, on a stretcher, dead and gone.

"Wars leave scars everyone. They make everything fragile and then they break it…" Arthur said, practically holding Molly up in one arm and Ginny in another. "We're going to be okay, we have each other."

* * *

A/N- So there's Molly & Arthur for you! And this drabble puts me at half way through... leave me a review if you're enjoying! :)


	7. Neville and Hannah

**Neville/Hannah : The Final Battle**

Hannah was doubled over panting, with tears prickling her amber eyes. She was utterly _terrified _right now - of these people, of the death, of the fighting, and the thought of loosing those she loved.

She wasn't supposed to be scared… it just made her weak. Really, she should be out there fighting with everyone else but she just couldn't bring herself to go out there again. A few tears escaped her burning eyes, and she pushed herself further into the corner.

What if she died today? What would she regret? She scanned her memories and her mind, and nothing jumped out at her because she'd lived a relatively good life, in her opinion.

But then she realized.

Neville - she'd never told him how she felt. She wasn't particularly pretty - she was rather plain, actually, and they weren't exactly friends… he helped her in herbology and she helped him in everything else, but secretly feelings had grown and she had to admit she admired how much he'd stepped up and grown as a person.

And then there was Luna. She _saw_ what Luna did to him and she hated it because he was so infatuated with her, yet all she ever seemed to show was a friendly interest. Luna was lovely to everyone, Neville just interpreted that differently…

Knowing all of this just made her want him more. She wanted to save him before he got his heart broken, she could be the one to save him - she knew she could! They could be perfect - they could, she convinced herself.

Should she tell him? She hated the mere thought of doing something like that, but what if one of them died tomorrow? It would be her only regret, to not have told him how she felt.

It was then that she knew; she had to find him. She took several steadying breaths and wiped her tears away, now determined to find him. It was pure luck, that when she appeared from behind the large column she'd hidden herself behind, that he was standing right in front of her - she took it as a sign, as fate.

"Hannah, have you been crying?" His face was flushed and he was breathless, he knew they didn't have time to stop and talk in a life or death situation, but he did it anyway.

"Um… no. But I really need to talk to you Nev…" She clenched her fists, telling herself to be brave for once.

"Right now?" He frowned, wondering what on earth could be so important in the middle of all this.

"Well… I was scared and I was hiding… and it got me thinking. If I died, what would I regret? And I… I realized. It would be not telling you how I feel about you." She looked away as her cheeks began to burn.

Neville's eyes widened - he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, but after finding out about Luna and Theodore Nott… deep down, he knew things were always going to be like that between them. But Hannah? She was different. "I - I … I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Then he too blushed.

"It's okay, I just had to tell you… I know it's weird, to do it in the middle of this." She cringed slightly, waving her hands around at the chaos.

"No, I understand… but we could talk after this?" He felt slightly odd looking forward, considering neither of them knew if they would survive till the end of this. But when he saw Hannah grin happily, he knew he'd said the right thing for once.

* * *

A/N- Aw, I've never written Neville/Hannah before, but I really like this chapter! Don't forget to review lovely people :)


	8. Oliver and Katie

**Katie/Oliver : The Final Battle**

Katie was tired - so tired, of dueling person after person and knowing death could come at any moment. She was exhausted of waiting for this to end, she didn't want to have to keep looking out the corner of her eye for her loved ones, only to loose her concentration as a result.

She was most certainly not afraid, she told herself. Katie Bell was not afraid of death, even if it was staring her in the face. She would not allow these creatures to cripple her with fear - she would fight them with everything she had. If she was going down, she was going down fighting.

A red light flashed in front of her vision and the Death Eater she'd been dueling crumpled to the floor, unconscious. She spun her head round violently, desperately trying to spot who had helped her out. Really though, she knew. "Oliver… let me take care of these things myself - I can do this." She panted, eyes darting around the courtyard to make sure no sneak attacks would occur.

He nodded, "I know you can, I'm not saying you can't."

"Good." She raised her eyebrows at him, then turned to the left and sent a stupefy towards a cloaked figure.

"Stick together for this?" He hoped she would go for this - he wasn't going to be able to get so much as a spark to come from his wand if he spent the whole time worrying for her.

Katie sighed, "Oliver, no. We need to be able to fight with everything that we have - I can't do that with you by my side. You won't let me do that. I'm _not _scared, you know." As she spotted a small girl collapse onto the floor, she ignored Oliver and rushed to her side.

The little girl - she must have been in first or second year, was bleeding heavily from a large wound on her stomach, which was blackening rapidly. "Poison," She muttered to herself. "Who did this to you?" She asked the young girl, who couldn't speak as a result of the pain, but raised a weak arm to a room that was slowly going up in flames.

Impulsive. That was what Katie was, for she was running into the smoking room before she'd even realized what she was doing. People were so cruel… the world was so cruel! That girl was going to die… there was no way of healing a poisoned child in a situation like this. She didn't understand how people could just kill innocent children - it repulsed her.

Her thoughts had gotten the better of her and she was now choking on the black smoke that was invading her lungs. Her vision was blurring, and she couldn't have found the killer even if it wasn't, for the room was dancing with flames. Everything was turning black, and she knew this was it. But it was okay, because she was going down fighting just as she'd promised herself she would.

But then her eyes were fluttering open and she wasn't sure where she was or how she'd gotten there, but what she did know was Oliver's familiar face was above hers, looking completely relieved.

"You really aren't scared are you? Silly witch." He chuckled to himself.

"Is it over?" Her voice was hoarse with tears and the remainders of the smoke that had clogged her lungs.

He nodded. "We've won - it's finally over. Harry defeated Voldemort… but that's a story for another time, you need to rest."

She raised her eyebrows, "I'm fine… now tell me!"

Knowing he was never going to win that fight, he chuckled and launched into the story.

* * *

A/N- And that's the final battle done! I've never written this pairing either… so I hope I did it justice. This has been a lot of fun to write so far, I hope you're all enjoying it. A review would be lovely…


	9. Dean and Lavender

**Lavender/Dean : The day after The Final Battle**

Lavender stood in front of the cracked mirror, tracing her scars with a shaking hand. She was hideous, no one was going to want to look at her now. Huge white lines ran across one cheek, down her neck, and along both of her shoulders they were the deepest. It was then that she realized war scars were not always metaphorical - it seemed obvious, but she'd just never imagined this would ever happen to her in a million years.

Her parents were dead. She took a deep breath, feeling tears building up in her eyes and whispered, "My parents are dead. I, Lavender Brown, am an orphan." And then the tears came with full force, her body was wracked with sobs and her chest was shaking violently. It was okay to cry today - everyone was mourning for something, and she was mourning for the loss of her parents and the loss of herself, because nothing was ever going to be the same. Now she'd said it out loud, everything felt so real. She was an orphan, she would never see her parents again.

And there was no one who could mend her right now. So many people were gone, or here but with family, or with a loved one. Who did she have? Absolutely no one. No one would love her like this, she realized. No one would love her scars and all - that sort of love didn't exist for Lavender, she didn't have enough of a personality to get that from a relationship. So she wept some more, in the empty and trashed Gryffindor common room.

She still hadn't noticed Dean in the doorway, not moving because he didn't know what to do or say just yet. She had scars… from the werewolf, but he thought it made her look beautiful - it was a constant reminder of the fight she survived through and he hoped she would see that. Then he realized, that was the right thing to say.

"Lav…" He trailed off upon seeing her jump before hiding away in her hands.

"How long have you been standing there? Please Dean, go away…" She mumbled through sobs and her hands.

"Long enough. Look - I just want you to know, I think your scars are… beautiful. They are a constant reminder of what you fought for and what you survived through, and I think you should always remember it that way," He said seriously, wading through the mess and sitting next to Lavender on the bit of floor she had cleared.

"I'm disgusting! No one is going to want to look at me anymore. I have _nothing, _Dean. Nothing!" She wailed, reminders of her deceased parents flashing through her mind.

"You have me…" And they both knew that that little phrase spoke volumes.

She tried to pull herself together a little, wiping at her eyes furiously as the tears just kept coming. "I'm sorry… it's just, I feel lost. It's been one day and I feel lost - how will I feel in one year?"

"Better than today." He half smiled, finding it hard to actually smile in this sort of situation.

But she just nodded, head in hands and offered no reply.

"You should go home, Lav," He said softly.

And then her face crumpled again, "I don't have a home - my parents are dead." As she said it again, the flood of tears hit her again and she just wanted to scream at herself for being so weak.

Dean drew in a sharp breath at this news. "Oh Merlin… where are you going to stay?"

"I… don't… know," She mumbled between her cries.

"You'll stay with me then," He said adamantly.

"No… I couldn't-"

"I won't take no for an answer. I want to be there with you in a year when you realize how much better things are than they were a year ago."

Then she leapt forward, pulling him into an embrace that seemed to last forever.

* * *

A/N- Well I've never written these two… like most of my pairings in this, but I was actually nearly crying through writing this! Maybe I'm just overly emotional today. Anyhow, review if you enjoyed!


	10. Cormac and Astoria

**Cormac/Astoria : The day after The Final Battle**

Astoria rushed along corridor upon corridor in search of him - he _had _to be there somewhere, he had to! Everyone said they'd seem him around in the morning, meaning he had to still be there. If that was the last conversation they would ever have had, then she didn't think she'd be able to live with herself.

"_Astoria, talk to me!" _

"_No, go away Cormac. I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Why are you being such a bitch? I know you love me - you told me so." _

"_No, I don't love you! I lied, I lied as a cover up of the fact I'm in love with someone else. Are you happy now?"_

"_No, I'm not happy now. I don't believe you."_

"_Believe what you want Cormac, but this - whatever it is, is over!"_

And she hated herself for doing that - she _was_ a bitch and she _was_ cold, but not to Cormac because he brought the happiness out of her that she didn't think existed. Sure, he was cocky and arrogant and she wasn't quite sure why he was a Gryffindor, but he was _hers _so none of that really mattered.

It was just that she hated it. She hated being so transparent - her cold façade couldn't cover up anything around him, and she had no protection and no fences to hide herself behind. He knew all her secrets, her hopes and desires, and he always knew when something was up. There was nothing she could hide from him and she just couldn't deal with it anymore. So she lied - she lied straight through her teeth to the only person she'd ever loved and now he might be gone forever believing that.

Her chest felt heavy, and her head was fuzzy - she felt as if she was going to cry but she knew that she wouldn't because she _never_ cried. She didn't know why, it was probably some sort of resistance she'd developed as a result of every horrible comment she'd received off of her father. But right now, she hated it. She wanted to cry, she wanted to prove to herself that she was lost without Cormac.

Then she spotted a sandy blonde head of hair in a corner, and her heart started flipping ridiculously. That was him, it had to be him! She took several calming breaths, but she couldn't hold herself back anymore and she ran to the corner and to the boy that she loved.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry… I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." She'd leapt into his lap and taken him by surprise, as his eyebrows were probably up to his hairline.

He ran a shaking hand through her hair, pulling her head closer and kissing it softly. "I want to be angry at you, but after everything we've been through, I can't. I can't be angry at you because I would have been so angry at myself if you had died and I hadn't fought for you."

"I'm sorry… so sorry…" She mumbled as she kissed every spot of his skin that she could, suddenly so overwhelmed that tears started streaming down her face.

He frowned, "Why are you smiling? You're crying!"

"I haven't cried since I was seven, Cor." And she wrapped her legs around his waist, leant her head on his shoulder and hoped that this would be them for the rest of their lives.

"I love you," He mumbled whilst running his shaky fingers through her hair.

* * *

A/N- Honestly, I have NO idea where this pairing came from, there's one story written about the two of these on the whole of here! I actually found that I quite liked it though, so I hope you guys did too. Pansy&Ron next… don't forget to leave me a review lovelies!


	11. Ron and Pansy

**Pansy/Ron : The day after The Final Battle**

Pansy didn't know why she was back at Hogwarts - she'd left yesterday and intended to never return. Yet she was there, and she wasn't actually doing anything. She'd been surprised by the amount of people that were still there, and somewhat repulsed by at how many deaths had occurred - in a way she wished she hadn't gone back, but it was closure for her.

Hogwarts may not have been a happy place for her - between forging a pathetic relationship with Draco whilst he constantly cheated on her with the mudblood queen, being a complete bitch to anyone and everyone she could, and having no real friends, it hadn't been ideal. But, it had been home and it had been the place she'd found love - in the place and the person she'd least expected it, she'd found it.

And now it was lost. She was so _angry _at him for leaving her and not even saying goodbye, so angry for all the nights she'd spent up wondering if he was still alive, so angry that the one good thing in her life wasn't even stable. Even if she had found him in these past two days, she still would have been angry - she was just so full of bitterness that never seemed to subside, because really, out of everyone and everything, she was most angry at herself.

The hallway she was sat in seemed empty and lonely, not full of its usual warmth and for once it didn't bring back good memories between her and Ron. This had been their spot, their little meeting place that no one would find them and it was ruined because he hadn't been their in months upon months. Now, really, it was just her spot - her spot to cry, her spot to seethe, her spot to contemplate.

"Pans?" Ron's voice brought her out of her thoughts so abruptly that she jolted with fright.

"Why are you here?" She said stiffly, not looking up from the ground.

"Because I've been looking for you non-stop for the past two days and I've only just found you and I just want to let you know that I'm sorry - I'm sorry and I've bloody missed you, alright?" It was now his turn to look at the ground as she graced him with her dark glare.

"No, it's not alright. Nothing is alright and nothing is ever going to be alright! You left me Ron. You left me without saying goodbye and you left me to pick up the pieces of our broken relationship." Her shout reverberated through the empty corridor, and they were both reminded of the sheer emptiness of everything.

"It was wrong of me and I'm a complete git for it, but everything is over now because I did that. I had to go then and there, there was no time for goodbyes - my mum and dad didn't even get one!" He wasn't quite shouting, but his desperation combined with anger was about to spill over.

"So you couldn't contact me, not once to let me know you were okay? You're right, you are a git." She frowned, crossing her arms.

"I couldn't - if I could have I would have, you know that. Yes, I am a git, but an extremely apologetic one. Please, enough in my life and your life is broken, and I need you in it to hold everything together. We hold each other together…" He turned bright red, right to the tips of his ears.

And then she realized he was right - even if his words were a little jumbled, and he was a little awkward, the message underneath it held strong: they needed each other. She patted the space next to her, half smiling. "Come on… I guess we have some catching up to do, and I've missed you being in this spot."

* * *

A/N- I love how most of these drabbles have been so much over 500 words… oh well, at least it means I'll definitely reach the word count needed. Reviews are love!


	12. Harry and Ginny

**Harry/Ginny : The day after The Final Battle**

Ginny sat on the bridge, dangling her legs down and not particularly caring about the obvious danger in doing this. She had so much to think about, and this was the first time she'd been alone in for weeks, really. There was always so much going on - so much chaos when they were staying in the room of requirement, that she couldn't get a second alone.

She needed this, she realized. She'd barely had time to mourn the loss of her brother, and it had hit her with full force today - Fred was gone and he was never coming back. A tear slipped down her face, and she reprimanded herself for she'd already cried enough. She needed to think positively… the war was won, Harry was still alive, and so was most of her family. Her dad was right - wars _did _scar everyone, it made everyone a little bit broken, but she knew that there had to be a happy ending for everyone somewhere.

So she was feeling a little overwhelmed… who wouldn't be? She thought she'd lost Harry and her world had fallen apart in a matter of seconds - the words of distress had tumbled out of her mouth in front of everyone, including Voldemort himself, and it had happened without her even realizing. It was just that fear had paralyzed her every fiber - she couldn't loose Fred and Harry in the same day, she didn't think she would have been able to live with that.

Then she felt a warm body slide next to her, and by the musky scent she instantly knew who it was. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her in tighter, "I really love you Ginny, you know that?"

And suddenly, even if it was only for a few seconds, her world clicked back into place. "I know, Harry. I love you too, always and forever."

Silence came over them as they stared at the huge distance from the bridge to the lake underneath, both happy to just be in each others company.

"I- I was so scared, Harry." Her voice shook, and she felt the overwhelming urge to just pull herself together but she knew that she wouldn't be able to.

"So was I. To think I would never see you or any of your family again, or Hermione."

"I feel broken - like nothing's ever going to be the same again from this point forward and I hate it." She bit down on her lip, willing herself not to cry.

"Nothing is going to be the same from this point forward, but why does that mean we should hate it?"

"What can we do _apart _from hate it…"

"Embrace it."

* * *

A/N- And that's a wrap! Haha... Well, I had a little trouble getting going on this one, but I do like how it shaped up. I love Harry/Ginny, they're one of the very few canon pairings I like. Thank you to all my wonderful viewers - you are all amazing. Reviews are appreciated! Also, hopefully when I get the time, I will be writing a drabble for each of the pairings a year onwards :)


End file.
